How its supposed to  be
by Celtic karate
Summary: My take about what happens after "Death in Winter" updated 1/2/12! Complete, minus the epilogue
1. Chapter 1

How it's supposed to be.

After he kissed her he just held her close to him. They stayed like that for a long time. Then the shock of having her back here on the _Enterprise _with him caught up to him and he stepped away and went over to the couch and pulled her down next to him. He held her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jean-Luc Thank you for coming out there to get me, and thank you for helping them" She told him after a few minutes of silence. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he looked at his love and said "Nothing would have stopped me from coming to get you; and nothing ever will. I don't think that I can live without you and to be honest I don't think I want to try." He looked down at her again and say that she appeared to have fallen asleep, so he gently slipped out from her head and laid her down on the couch and got a blanket stored under the couch and gently covered her before he left his ready room.

As soon as the door closed beside him he said to Worf who was on the bridge "What rooms is our new CMO assigned?"

"She hasn't been assigned rooms yet Captain. We wanted to know if she wanted rooms in the same location as last time or if she wanted something different." Worf replied. Looking up from the screen he was staring at. "Why do you ask sir?"

"She appears to have fallen asleep and I wanted to know where to take her so she can get some sleep before jumping back into helping this ship and choosing a new medical staff. But no matter she can sleep in my quarters for the time being." Picard replied and turned around and returned to his ready room.

She was still sleeping when he returned and looking at her for a moment and smiling he went to her side and gently scooped her into his arms and started beck for the door. It was a good thing that there was a Turbolift outside the door to his ready room and that it was operational. He carried her inside the lift without a glance at the Bridge.

"Captain's Quarters" He told the computer quietly. As the lift went down Beverly stirred and Jean-Luc looked down at her but she kept her eyes closed and nuzzled her head in his chest and he smiled at her. She looked so peaceful in sleep, yet she held the look of one who had been through so much hell. She still had some bruises on her face and neck from fighting Sela and a Centurion on Krevatas though they were yellow in color, which meant that they were healing. Her skin was still paler then normal with dark bags under her eyes and she was thinner, he was sure of it. Yet still as she slumbered in his arms there was a slight smile on her face. In truth that smile held more of a temptation then the Faery Lights of French Legend. However the lift chose to stop at that moment. Getting out into the corridor he set of across the way and down the hall until he came to his rooms. As he came to the door it whooshed open and her carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Tucking a light blanket around her he left the bedroom but stayed in his rooms. He sat down at his desk and looked at the reports of various repairs to various parts of his ship that had been made while his was away on his mission. He was about half-way through a report stating that Transporter rooms One and Two where fully operational again when someone paged him.

"_La Forge to Captain Picard"_

"Picard here. What do you need Mister La Forge?"

"_Just wanted to let you know that all of the shield emitters are installed and operational and that sickbay is now awaiting the new CMO's approval."_ Geordi's voice came over the comm system.

"All right Geordi I will let her know when she comes around but then she has to choose her rooms alright?" He asked his friend

"_All right Captain. La Forge out!"_

Smiling to himself he finished reading the current report when he heard noises coming from his bedroom. Slowly he got up and went into his room where his "new" CMO was starting to come around. When he entered he found that her blue eyes were still closed. Coming to sit on the edge of the bed, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek and told her it was time to wake up.

She stirred and opened her eyes. When she sees his face she smiled and said "Jean-Luc, how long have I been asleep?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for not fully finishing the last chapter. Again this takes place after the book "Death In Winter" by Michael Jan Friedman. This will take place with Picard's line from last chapter.

Disclaimer: We all know that we do not own this wonderful show; so why rub it in your face?

How it's supposed to be.

_She stirred and opened her eyes. When she sees his face she smiles and asks "Jean-Luc, how long have I been asleep?"_

"Not long enough. I would say about an hour or so. Geordi just paged me and asked me to tell you that the newly refurbished sickbay is ready for your inspection and approval. So I thought that I would wake you up so we could go see sickbay as well as all the other new stuff that has come on board the enterprise since you left." His voice is light and rich. How could I have forgotten the beautiful tone of his voice? I have been away from him for far too long.

"Okay Jean-Luc, but give me a moment to freshen up." I got up and went towards his bathroom. As I was freshening up I could hear Jean-Luc humming a song from France that translated to "Brother John." When I came out and left his bedroom to see him doing the Mamba with a ghost partner. Smiling I watch him silently; the realization that he is so happy because I am back home hitting me. Swiftly I go and join him instructing the computer to play the mamba. I take his hands in mine and we dance a quick dance. When the song ends I move my hands to where the lock together behind his head and move in closer to him. I notice that we fit together perfectly. I then lean in to kiss him with slow passion, the passion of lovers who have all the time in the world. When we come up for air I tell him that I am glad to be home.

"I too am glad that you have come home. Now let's go see your new sickbay and the rest of our home." He takes my arm and we walk out of his rooms and over to the turbolift. When we get inside he tells the computer "Sickbay". And the turbolift takes off. As sickbay leaves I lean into him and place my head on his shoulders. He places his arms around my waist pulling me tightly against him. We stay like this saying nothing until the lift stops. Then as we step out into the corridor he holds my hand as we walk to the doors of sickbay, the place where my word is law, the one place no captain will boss me around.

The room is much the same as it was before our last mission. Some of the equipment is new. And the tables are a different style. I walk about the room inspecting everything. Jean-Luc just leaned against the wall watching me. After my third round around the room I stopped in front of him and proclaimed that it "meet my approval".

"Now what about my staff?" I ask him as we sit down in my office.

"Dr. Selar took a position as CMO of _The Titian _about a week after we left for Krevatas. She took with her a few of your nurses as well. Nurse Ogawa will be unavailable for at least another two weeks; she has been working on something that I believe she'll want to share with you. So here is a list of nurses qualified to work here as well as a list of doctors." He spoke clearly making sure to look me in the eyes as he handed me a padd containing the information. I gave the list a cursory overlook, but his presence in my office is very distracting. I see a couple of names and make a move to flag them on the padd.

"How many doctors and nurses do we still need to be fully staffed?"

"You will need about 5 more doctors and 9 more nurses to be fully staffed."

I was about to reply when my screen beeped me; telling me that I had an incoming message. I glance over at Jean-Luc to tell him that I was going to take this. He nodded at me and moved to sit farther away, so I could have a little privacy if I needed it. I hit a few buttons and a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Admiral Janeway! How nice to see you today or is it tonight? Sometimes I lose track. Anyway to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We?" Admiral Janeway asked, making a show of looking around. Laughing at her antics I wave Jean-Luc over. He comes over to greet the admiral.

"Not planning any trips back to the Neutral Zone are we admiral?" Jean-Luc asked the admiral in a teasing manner; for an admiral Janeway was easy going. He pulled up a chair and sat next to us.

"Jean-Luc, your ship is not going anywhere near that place for a while. Some of the other members of the brass want a tour of the ship. I just wanted to get your permission while I saw you and tell you that. Chakotay and Seven would like to come as well, if that is okay with you Jean-Luc?"

"Certainly. I will go arrange it for you with Mr. Worf right now." Jean-Luc got up and left her office. I watched him leave then turned back to Janeway.

"Anything else Admiral?" I knew that there was something more. I could tell by the look on her face as I asked the question.

"Yes, there is. Ambassador Spock and returned briefly to report to the Council and wanted to not only see how the ship is patching up but he also requested that he speak to you; in private. All I know is that he is very keen to talk to you especially since your return for Krevata." She looked . . . well she looked like a normal admiral giving news and her tone gave nothing away either.

"Alright Admiral, I'll speak to the Ambassador. Would he like to speak before or after the tour?" _What the hell is going on with everything today_?

"I think before, but I will let you know if that changes. Janeway out." The message ended and the Federation Logo appeared on the screen.

The Federation brass arrived on the ship a week later around lunch. Jean-Luc therefore made the first stop of the tour The Lounge where they could eat lunch if they wished. That hour was a pleasant one; I was with Jean-Luc while he made small talk to Chakotay about something I can't remember now. Eventually I excused myself and made my way around the room. I talked for a little with some of the "Medical Brass", those who were dr.s or science officers onboard a vessel before their promotion to admiral. I sat myself down at one of the tables alone thinking about what I would do later that night; I had to choose a few more to staff my sickbay, I needed to call both Alyssa and Deanna and check in with them. My thoughts are interrupted when a shadow cuts across my vision. I look up and see Ambassador Spock standing before me.

"Dr. Crusher, may I join you?" His voice was quiet enough not be heard by others but loud enough that I could hear it over the conversation of others. I quickly look at Jean-Luc to see if was going to take the rest of the party on the promised tour of the ship. He seemed to be deep in discussion with Chakotay still, so I nodded to the Ambassador.

He sat down and looked at me and we made small talk and exchanged pleasantries. I look over at Jean-Luc as I talk with the Ambassador. My thoughts drifted as I watch him gesture with his hands to make his point to Chakotay.

"He truly loves you, you know." The voice startles me out of my thoughts and I look up at the ambassador.

"Come with me and I will tell you what I know." He reached out his arm so that I could lay my hand on it as we walked out of the room. We wandered around the ship for a few minutes. Eventually he began to talk.

As you know the Captain mind-melded with my father so that he could complete his final mission. When we were on Romulus with Mr. Data a few years ago he offered the chance to share with me the piece of Sarak that he carried with him. I took that chance and learned about both my father and the captain. I saw his love for his ship and crew, his feelings of loss about those who died fighting against Shinzon, especially Data. I felt his senses of pride and loss regarding Riker's promotion, marriage and transfer to the _Titian._ Most of all I felt his love for a red-headed women who had known him for decades. A woman who saved him from the Borg, a woman who fought for him, someone he trusted with his life implicitly. I saw and felt his emotions about Kesprytt. Jean-Luc Picard Captain of the Federation Starship _Enterprise _is in love with Doctor Beverly Howard Crusher, Chief Medical Officer of the Federation Starship _Enterprise._ With all his heart and soul." We had stopped walking and he looks deep into my eyes as I reply.

"I know he does, because I feel the same way, even if it took me a few years to finally admit it. I guess I was just afraid of opening myself to him, then losing him. But I learned that I will lose him anyway and that the pain of untold love is often greater than that of a love shared. I think perhaps we should return now, Ambassador, the others will be finished by know and ready to go on the tour of the rest of the ship."

We headed back towards the room we had left in another silence. Tonight when the brass had gone I would tell Jean-Luc how deep my feelings for him go and see where that left us. Better then we started I hoped.

The tour of the ship concluded with a brief tour of the Captain's Yacht. As we walked back to Transporter Room One, I suddenly put my hand into his and laced our fingers together. He jumped at the contact and looked at me, I just smiled at him. He smiled back and tightened his grip on my hand. When we arrived in the transporter room and the group filed past us I saw Chakotay giving Jean-Luc a very obvious wink. Janeway herself looked mighty pleased with the sight of our joined hands. We stayed like that until they had fully transported off the ship. Then we walked out of the room towards the nearest lift. Once we were inside the lift I put my arms around his neck and his went around my waist.

"Let's go home Jean-Luc." I told him

"Of course, Mon âme, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

How it's supposed to be.

"_Let's go home Jean-Luc." I told him_

_ "Of course, Mon âme, of course."_

The lift took us to the Captain's Cabin, which was also my home at the moment, as I have not left his quarters for a set of my own; I did not want to. When we arrived and entered I heaved a sigh of relief and went to sit on the sofa, taking off my lab coat as I went and draping it along the back of a chair around the table. I could feel the beginnings of a headache starting for form behind my eyes and so I rubbed the bridge of my nose to try to get rid of it. Jean-Luc had retreated to his bedroom upon entering his rooms and now returned having divested himself of his uniform top. Seeing me trying to fight a headache he went over to the replicator and ordered two cups of his Aunt Adele's tea to combat restlessness and insomnia. He returned to the couch and handed me one of the glasses. I took one with a smile of thanks and sipped the hot liquid.

When we both had finished our drinks and he returned them to the reclaimator and sat back down I laid my head down on his shoulder as he pulled me to where I was leaning entirely against him and one of his arms went around my waist to steady me and the other one started to message my neck; it felt so good that I relaxed completely and closed my eyes. His message lulled me into a state of half-sleep. He must have thought that I had fallen totally asleep because after he was done working on my neck he picked me up and carried me towards his bedroom where he tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and made to turn around when I reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I whispered.

"I was going to let you get some sleep before joining you myself."

"Oh no you don't Jean-Luc. Come here."

He moved to the other side of the bed and removed his shoes and climbed in spooning up next to me and wrapping one arm around my waist and the other snaking behind my head like a pillow. I could feel him relax and his breathing deepen as sleep approached.

"Jean-Luc. . ."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Beverly."

And with that we both drifted off to sleep.

The next day I was awakened by a sub-space call coming from Jean-Luc's desk. He got up to answer it and I got up and went to the bathroom. When I came out I saw that he was smiling and that his smile got bigger when he saw me. He waved me over and I came to stand next to him. He introduced me to Marie, his brother's wife. After a few minutes of talking with her I went and ordered our breakfast from the replicator. Just as the last bit was appearing on the plates he joined me at the table and we ate breakfast. After we were finished and cleared away the dishes, we got ready for the day.

Once uniforms were in place and my lab coat thrown over my shoulder we headed out the door and got to the turbolift. Once inside the lift I gave directions to get to sickbay. We were alone in the lift so I laid my head on his shoulder and entwined my fingers with his. When the lift stopped and the doors opened he followed her out and kept her hand as they made their way to sickbay. She was surprised that he was still walking with her instead of going about whatever business he needed to do for the day, but she decided to just go with it and see what happened.

When we reached the doors he pulled me into a quick kiss then I walked inside my domain and began going over the padd he gave me the day before. For a while I felt his eyes on me and a smile and blush came over me. Around lunch time I had gone through all the files and had about ten interviews set up for a post of Doctor and another ten for the post of nurse scheduled for tomorrow. I set a notice off to Worf alerting him to the arrival of the potential medical crew members. I replicated me a sandwich for lunch and continued reading reports and scheduling physicals for the new crew members as they arrived.

After lunch I let my mind wander away from sickbay. I thought of Wesley and where he was, the last time I had seen him was at Will's and Dee's wedding. Some days I miss the time when my son needed me and I got to see him every day. Now he is all grown up and off on his own; travelling with the entity named, The Traveler. In a way I have lost him even as he has gained so much more. I miss him. My thoughts then go to others who I miss: the parents I never knew, Nana Howard, Tasha, Alyssa, Data and Dee and Will. Great now I was depressed. I need to think of something happy to make me happy.

I am staying in Jean-Luc's cabin!

There we go, now I'm getting somewhere. Just thinking of his name is enough to bring a smile to my face. Gods and Stars above! How I love that man! I love how he makes me laugh, how well he knows me and how he loves me back. I let my mind spin off into daydreams that before I would never let myself enjoy but now I let them.

Knock. Knock. Knock

And as if my thoughts had summoned him; Jean-Luc appeared in the doorway of my office. I smiled at him and he enters and takes the seat across from my desk. He has a smile on his face that I have never seen before, and it makes an answering smile spread across my face.

"Hey Stranger" I tell him before getting back to work.

"Hello to you too." He replies

"What can I do for you Jean-Luc?" I asked keeping my eyes on what I was doing.

"I came for two reasons 1 was that it was time for my physical and 2 was to ask you out to dinner on earth tonight, since we have very little time left in spacedock."

I look up at him my eyes searching his. "Well, now this is surprising. The Captain infamous for avoiding physicals and staying in sickbay as a patient, is willingly coming in for his annual physical? And yes I would love to have dinner with you." We both stand up from our seats and make our way out of my office and into the main part of Sickbay. I sit him at one of the beds away from the door and get his physical done and out of the way.

"You are in fine fighting form, Captain. And now you can wait for next year and do it again. Now for this evening' dinner plans. What time do I need to be ready? And what attire is needed?"

"Thank you Bev. Be ready at 1900 hours, and dress for outdoors. Oh and bring a light jacket, they're expecting rain later this evening."

"Ok Jean-Luc, see you at 7. Now go finish your work so you aren't distracted tonight." I kiss his chin as I pushed him towards the doors. He turns around and starts walking to the doors, but then he stops and backtracks back to me. When he stands in front of me again he leans over and places a tender kiss on my lips. I kiss him back and then break away and again push him to the doors. He leaves and I go back to my office with a smile on my face. I sit at my desk and turn to my monitor. I finished up the stack of paperwork and programmed a drill to test how the candidates for the medical positions did with the situation, the other candidates and those who still are assigned to the _Enterprise._ On a starship it was vital for teams to be able to work with each other to get the mission or assignment completed.

Next she located all of her staff members who were still on the ship and had them run through the program. When that was finished she saw that it was 5 o'clock; she decided to go to her quarters and get ready for Jean-Luc's dinner this evening and get some personal communications to Dee and Alyssa done with before they left. She made her way to Captain's Cabin to get ready. She showered and changed into clothes she normally wore when she was visiting Nana, and yet since her death have not been worn. Her outfit consisted of light weight, brown breeches tucked into worn brown boots with a forest green shirt tucked in and a worn brown leather belt. She swiftly dried her hair and applied a little makeup then once she was satisfied with what she wore she grabbed a soft green coat and folded it on the back of the desk chair. Sitting down in it she prepared to contact Deanna Troi-Riker and Alyssa.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but the muse didn't want to write this chapter, then College started and then the muse wanted to write other fics. But better late than never. So this is a short update to set the scene for the next chapter. Please R&R

How it's supposed to be.

4

Beverly sat at Jean-Luc's desk and punched in a channel to Earth to contact Alyssa. After all she still had an hour and half until she met Jean-Luc. She waited a minute before Alyssa's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Alyssa!"

"Doctor! Are you back onboard the _Enterprise_? I thought you took the job as Head of Starfleet Medical."

"I was but something came up and I wanted to be back home."

"What happened?"

"I didn't want to lose my second chance. How are you?"

"I am just fine Dr. I am getting ready for a family wedding then I go to Medical to get my Medical License. I'm going to be a Doctor!"

"That's wonderful Alyssa! Know that you have a spot reserved onboard the _Enterprise_ should you want it. We don't leave officially for a few more days, maybe a week, tops."

"Thank you! I take the tests in two days and will find out if I passed the next day. And thank you for the posting offer; I would love to serve with you back on board the Enterprise. I will call you with my results." Alyssa glowed with telling her mentor her news. Beverly knows that this will be good for Alyssa and her son; dealing with her husband's death is no easy feat. And Beverly felt she could help in small ways.

"That is great news Alyssa! I look forward to hearing your results and having you continue to serve onboard the _Enterprise_. I'm gonna let you go. I want to hear from Dee before I'm whisked off on my mystery date."

"Where is the dear Captain taking you Doctor?"

"I have no clue. . . wait, how did you know it was Jean-Luc?"

"I served with you both since Farpoint; I know you both love each other and that the rooms that you are in right now aren't yours and the objects around the room tell me it's the Captain's rooms."

"You are right Alyssa. I don't want to have my own quarters; I want to stay here. Bye talk to you in a few days Alyssa."

"Bye Doctor and when I call you; I want details." They both hit the button to end the connection. Looking at her chronometer she saw that only 45 minutes half passed. She still had 45 minutes until 7. So she decided that she would see if she could contact Deanna.

She rang up Dee. A few seconds later Deanna Troi-Riker's face appeared on her Screen.

"Beverly, This is a nice surprise. I heard your back as head of Starfleet Medical! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Dee. But that was only so I could do an undercover op. I came back to the _Enterprise_ a few days ago."

"Oh really! Wow! Can you tell me about the mission?"

"Some of it. Suffice it to say they needed me to go undercover and help an oppressed race create a cure for the disease that has plagued their planet for years. I go captured and was unable to complete the mission so they sent Jean-Luc and Pug and a Dr. Greyhorse. All of whom served with Jack on the _Stargazer_. They managed to complete the mission and rescue me. Jean-Luc panicked and told me he loved me. I rejected it at first through instinct, but came back and told him I was a fool and asked him if he would take me back."

"I am guessing both by your background and the sound of your voice he said yes?"

"Your guess is correct and I have a mystery date with him at 1900 hours. But I wanted to touch base with you and see how the _Titian_ is."

"The ship is wonderful; though it is a little weird not having all of us one board. I am happy for you and the captain. I will call you tomorrow afternoon and I will want details. Go get ready for your date. Can I tell Will about this?"

"I say yes, but not anyone else. I have no clue about how Jean-Luc wants to handle everything about this. But you get to know because you are my best friend. Talk to you tomorrow."

Just as they stopped the transmission the doors opened and Jean-Luc strolled in. He came over to the desk and placed some padds down and leaned over to give her a kiss. He then headed into his sleeping quarters and returned 5 minutes later changed into casual clothes. He wore a, dark brown leather pants tucked into riding boots with a tan shirt tucked in with a black belt and a black jacket competed the look. Beverly stood up and Jean-Luc helped her into her jacket then he placed a hand at the small of her back as he escorted her to a transporter room. They transported down to Earth.

Down to her favorite restaurant in San Francisco. She turned to Jean-Luc with a smile on her face and she kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and led her into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A very short ending to the piece, but I didn't want to drag it on. An Epilogue is coming.

How it's Supposed to Be

5.

Diner was divine. After it was done, they walked around a nearby park hand in hand. It was a nice evening and neither wanted it to end. Halfway through the park there was a bench near a fountain. Jean-Luc sat down and pulled Beverly with him. She sat so close to him that their hips were pressed together, not that they minded. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Beverly broke the silence.

"I talked to Deanna before you came in."

"And how is she?"

"She seems a little disconcerted about it just being her and Will on the ship, without all of us as well, but other than that she seems fine. She was teasing me about calling her from your rooms. I told her about us. I said she could only tell Will. No one else."

"Good call. We should inform one of the Admirals about our relationship, not that they don't already know. However we do need to discuss some things."

"Like what Jean-Luc?"

"I want you to move in with me. I don't want you to get new quarters. If you want, we can both move to quarters closer to Sick Bay, but I want to live with you."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere Jean-Luc, but Starfleet has orders that only married couples can live together?"

"Guess we'll have to fix that then, won't we?"

"Jean-Luc, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes. It can be as simple or as elaborate as you want, but I want to your husband. Beverly Howard-Crusher, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Was all she got out before their lips crashed together. They each poured all the love and passion they felt for the other into the kiss.

A week later saw the ship's repairs finished and all the crew in the lounge where Beverly Howard Crusher became Beverly Picard. Both she and Jean-Luc had a smile on their face, which lasted all day and well into the night. The ceremony was a simple one; they each had two people stand with them. Beverly had Deanna Riker and Alyssa Markson; Jean-Luc had Worf and Geordi. They had Will perform the ceremony, not wanting him to feel left out. They spent the reception in each other's company, not letting the other out of their sight when they had to be separate, but they preferred to have some form of physical contact. They danced with all of their friends and each other for the entire night.

After midnight Dee and Alyssa spirited Beverly away and got her changed into her going away gown. And after sharing one last dance, complete with tender kisses, the newly married couple headed to the Captain's Yacht where they were to enjoy 48 hours of interrupted time with each other. Their honeymoon would be short, but the happiness of their marriage would last lifetimes.


	6. Chapter 6

How it's Supposed to Be

6

Five years had passed since Jean-Luc and Beverly had married. And they were even more in love now, than they were then. They were still onboard the _Enterprise_ as Captain and Chief Medical Officer, but now they were so much more: parents. Beverly had given Jean-Luc the most precious gift: twins.

They were born three years into their marriage, and they quickly became the light of both their parent's lives. Beverly gave birth to René John Picard and Felissa Olivia Picard. Now at their terrible twos, which for them were mild. At least when compared to what Weasley went through and all the babies of that age that Beverly had treated over the years.

One night the happy family of four was sitting in the twins' room listening to Jean-Luc read them a story. Half-way through the story both twins fell asleep, but he finished the story. When Jean-Luc had finished reading "Goodnight Moon" to his kids; he and Beverly slipped them into their beds and tucked them in and kissed each forehead. They left the room and headed to the living quarters. They both sat down on the couch and started their paperwork.

A couple hours later both of them finished what was in front of them and headed to bed. They both stopped and checked on the twins. Beverly rested her head on her husband's shoulder with a smile on her face. Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife.

"We did good, Beverly." He whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

"Yes, yes we did Jean-Luc." She told him before kissing his cheek.

They quietly made their way into their room and got ready for bed. Jean-Luc was in the bed first, after placing his comm badge on his bedside table he turned his attention to his wife. She dressed in one of her light nightgowns and tied her hair in a ribbon. She moved around the room, with the grace of a dancer and the economy of movement of a warrior. She then climbed into the bed and Jean-Luc lay down with her. She moved closer to him to where her head was resting on his chest. Her fingers traced patterns on her husband's chest.

"Jean-Luc?" she asked, just before he fell asleep.

"Yes love?" He returned, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Ummmmm, I need to tell you something." She told him, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, concern overcoming sleep.

"Well, I'm pregnant. . ." She trailed off.

"I'm going to be a Daddy, again?" Wonder and awe now replaced the concern.

"Yes you are." His wife told him before leaning up to kiss him softly.

They kissed until they needed air, then they snuggled back into the bed and fell asleep.

Two weeks later, after telling everyone, they both received a message from the Brass. The call came in just as the two of them left the daycare with the twins. They placed the twins down to play with their toys and answered the call at Jean-Luc's desk. Admiral Kathryn Janeway greeted them.

"Captain and Doctor Picard." She told them.

"Admiral." They both replied.

"How are the twins doing?" She asked courteously.

"They are doing quite well; in fact they are going to be older siblings." Beverly told Janeway.

"Really? Well congratulations. I am happy for the four, soon to be five, of you. But the reason why I called is I have some news for the both of you. And I hope that you will take it well." She waited for them to respond.

Jean-Luc and Beverly shared a look, interested in what the Admiral wanted to tell them. They both turned back to the screen and nodded for her to continue.

"I want to tell you that the request you put in all those years ago, Dr. The ones for a fleet of medical ships?" Beverly nodded to show that she knew which request that was, before Janeway continued. "The request has been approved and twenty of those ships have been completed. Now Starfleet and the Federation want you to be the Admiral in charge of that fleet. This job would entail inspecting the ships and staffing them. The ships will go to places in need of medical assistance as well as being stationed close to our borders and hot-spots within the quadrant. I'm sending you further details about this posting. Think about it and get back to me by the end of the month. Jean-Luc, the Commandant of Starfleet Academy is retiring at the end of this school year. The rest of the Brass and other members of the Federation have gotten together to discuss who we would hire to replace him. We have decided to offer you the job. I am also sending you further information about the posting.

"Think it over and give me your answers. I look forward to hearing your answers and hopefully seeing you in San Francisco. Good night both of you."

"Good night Admiral." They both manage to choke out, both in shock. They are still staring at the screen long after Janeway disconnects. Two tugs on her lab coat bring Beverly out of her state of shock. She looked down to see her children at her feet.

"Mommy, can we have some juice?" asked Rene. He was always the talkative one; Felissa was quiet, just like her dad.

"Of Course sweeties. Come one." She lifted her daughter and placed her on her father's lap. She immediately snuggled up to her dad's chest and brought him back to reality. She lifted Rene onto her hip and walked over to the replicator. Rene rested his head on her shoulder as she ordered two Sippy cups of apple juice for the twins.

"What do you think we should have for diner, Rene, chicken nuggets or mac n' cheese?" Felissa had helped her dad make diner the night before, so she would have her son help her tonight.

"Mac n' cheese, please mommy?" So Beverly ordered two plates of mac n' cheese for the twins and two plates of Fettuccini Alfredo for herself and her husband. Jean-Luc came into the dining room with his little girl on his hip. He set her down at her spot next to her brother and took the spot next to his wife as they ate their diner. Half way through the meal he felt her hand on his thigh. He reached down and threaded their fingers together.

The night went on normal for the small family of four, but in the back of the adult's minds were the offers from the Brass. That night it was Beverly's turn to read to the kids and she let Felissa pick the book. She choose "But NO Elephants!" so Beverly read the story of the old lady who refused to buy an elephant from the nice salesman and how she ended up buying an elephant. Once the kids were asleep she joined Jean-Luc on the couch, she curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. They sat in a comfortable silence, each were thinking on the offers they were made.

Both were thinking of taking the offers, if and only if, the other did too. They worried that if they moved from the _Enterprise_ to somewhere on Earth that it would upset the kids. Neither knew what to expect, the kids had grown attached to the people on board the ship, but they were still young, very young. They had no clue what moving would do to them. However if they stayed. . .

Life on a Starship was tough; being on the Flag ship was even tougher. Add to that the fact that Beverly was pregnant and you increase the odds of something happening. Being on Earth would be so much safer for the pregnancy and the twins. The fact that all of these items increased the risk of something happening to the baby or to the twins or Beverly. That weighed against the fact that they liked being on Starships, loved the thrill on the bridge and the business of Sickbay.

Beverly knew that Alyssa could handle being CMO if she wanted it. But having no clue as to who would be made Captain of the ship was not something Jean-Luc liked. It felt like he was abandoning his ship, the ship he had commanded for what felt like forever. But Jean-Luc never wanted to be a captain his whole career and he was greatly tempted by the offer to become the commandant when it was offered to him so his friend would have someone he could trust next to him. At that time, it was not the right move for him to take; now however. . . Maybe it was time.

They both spoke up at the same time.

"I'll go if you go." They said at the exact same time.

"I'm just worried how the move will affect the twins. I know that living on Earth would be less of a risk to the baby. Alyssa can handle being CMO." Beverly told Jen-Luc, and he could tell she wanted to take the job.

"Well if you're worried about how the move would affect the twins you could always ask Deanna or our ships counselor." He offered her. "I think Dee will still be up if you want to talk to her now. Worf is off tonight, so I think I'll go spend some time on the Bridge. Call her and find out what the move will do to Rene and Felissa." He kissed the top of her head, straightened his uniform and walked out of their quarters.

Beverly made her over to the desk. She sat down and punched in the dials to call Dee. Five minutes later Kestra Riker came on screen.

"Auntie Beverly!" The excited four-year old squealed when she saw her Godmother's face.

"Hey Kes! What's your mother doing?" Usually Dee had Kes on her lap when she called.

"She's putting Willie down for bed; Daddy patched the call through telling her that it was from the _Enterprise_ so Mommy said that I could answer."

"Well thank you Kes, can you get your Mommy for me, please?"

"No need Beverly. I'm here. Kes, go put on your PJs and brush your teeth please. Daddy will be here soon to tuck you into bed." Dee came up behind her daughter and watched as Kes rushed off to do what she was told. Dee took the seat and sighed.

"Will's hit the terrible of the terrible twos, hasn't he?" Beverly asked.

"Yup, tantrums, the energy, and saying 'no' every three seconds. How bad are the twins?" Dee asked, rolling her neck to relive some tension.

"Either there 'terrible twos' are mild or we haven't hit them yet. If we were just thinking about the genes they got from me, we haven't hit them yet; if we think about the genes Jean-Luc passed on to them, there mild." Beverly replied with a proud smile, thinking about her kids.

"Well that's good. Just having Will in his terrible twos is bad, I couldn't imagine having twins both having terrible twos. Now to what do we owe the pleasure of this conversation?" Dee asked.

"Well two things really. I have a question for you and some news for you. What do you want first."

"Well even though I am countless light years away from you I can still tell that the news is happy, and we should probably wait for Will to get off the bridge. So ask away."

"Okay how would moving from a Starship to Earth affect the twins?" Beverly asked.

"Well, they will be more subdued I would imagine. I would say that bad dreams might also happen as well as an increase of the 'terrible twos', in fact a move might trigger them or increase the frequencies in which they appear. But you can work with that by having a routine set and giving them choices instead of free reign, pretty much what you have been doing with them so far." At that moment the faint swish of a door opening sounded on both sides of the screen. Both women looked up.

On Dee's side Captain Will Riker walked through the door and caught Kes in a huge hug, spinning her around before moving to tuck her into bed. A normal pattern in the Riker Quarters. On Beverly's side Felissa came out of her room and walked over to her mother. Beverly lifted her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her daughter. The little girl perked up just a little as she saw her Auntie Dee on the screen.

"Hey Felissa." Dee told her in a soft voice smiling.

"Hi Auntie Dee." The little girl replied before she turned and laid her head down on her mother's chest. Beverly smiled and turned the little girl's body towards her and started stroking her hair. Within seconds, Felissa's breath evened out and the little girl fell back asleep.

"This is the only time I really get to cuddle with her; she's such a Daddy's Girl. She always seems to wake up whenever Jean-Luc leaves at night."

"Haha, it's like that for me until Will walks through the door. Then they're all of a sudden Daddy's kids." Just as she finished speaking Will Riker walked up the screen and kissed his wife. Then he turned to the screen to see who was talking.

"Beverly! This is a surprise how are you and the Captain?" He asked moving his up so she sat in his lap in front of the screen.

"Still can't call him Jean-Luc, can you?" Beverly asked in a soft voice; so not to wake her daughter up.

"Nope, we have yet to break that habbit. But seriously, how are you guys?" He still had that soothing voice.

"Jean-Luc and I are quite well, Will, thank you. The twins are good. And I have some news for the both of you." She paused and took a deep breath. "In a few months Rene and Felissa are going to have a younger sibling. I am pregnant!" Beverly couldn't hide the smile, nor did she try.

"Congratulations!" Dee and Will spoke at the same time.

"Thank you. I hope to see you soon, either before the baby is born or after at some point in the near future."

"You definitely will Beverly. Now go on and get that sweet daughter in your arms into her bed. We will talk to you soon." Will told her.

"Alright guys, bye." She told the happy couple. She secured her daughter in a better hold and stood up with her, heading towards the twin's room. She tucked her daughter back into her bed and left the room. Just as she made it to the living room, to start cleaning up the twin's toys Jean-Luc walked into the room.

Beverly walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed her back. She led him into their room and they both got ready for bed.

"So according to Deanna, moving will don't detrimentally effect the kids. Add that fact to the fact that it will be safer for me to carry our next child with the fact that I want this job and I say yes. What about you Jean-Luc?" She asked as she slid into bed.

"Well I am getting older in years, I never wanted to just be a Captain forever, add to those facts that you want to say yes and I want to say yes." He told her.

"So we say yes." They both said at the same time.


End file.
